The present Applicant has described previously a plethora of MEMS inkjet nozzles using thermal bend actuation. Thermal bend actuation generally means bend movement generated by thermal expansion of one material, having a current passing therethough, relative to another material. The resulting bend movement may be used to eject ink from a nozzle opening, optionally via movement of a paddle or vane, which creates a pressure wave in a nozzle chamber.
The Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,167 (the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference) describes an inkjet nozzle having a paddle positioned in a nozzle chamber and a thermal bend actuator positioned externally of the nozzle chamber. The actuator takes the form of a lower active beam of conductive material (e.g. titanium nitride) fused to an upper passive beam of non-conductive material (e.g. silicon dioxide). The actuator is connected to the paddle via an arm received through a slot in the wall of the nozzle chamber. Upon passing a current through the lower active beam, the actuator bends upwards and, consequently, the paddle moves towards a nozzle opening defined in a roof of the nozzle chamber, thereby ejecting a droplet of ink. An advantage of this design is its simplicity of construction. A drawback of this design is that both faces of the paddle work against the relatively viscous ink inside the nozzle chamber.
The Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,953 (the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference) describes an inkjet nozzle in which the actuator forms a moving roof portion of the nozzle chamber. The actuator is takes the form of a serpentine core of conductive material encased by a polymeric material. Upon actuation, the actuator bends towards a floor of the nozzle chamber, increasing the pressure within the chamber and forcing a droplet of ink from a nozzle opening defined in the roof of the chamber. The nozzle opening is defined in a non-moving portion of the roof. An advantage of this design is that only one face of the moving roof portion has to work against the relatively viscous ink inside the nozzle chamber. A drawback of this design is that construction of the actuator from a serpentine conductive element encased by polymeric material is difficult to achieve in a MEMS process.
The Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,101 (the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference) describes an inkjet nozzle comprising a nozzle chamber with a movable roof portion having a nozzle opening defined therein. The movable roof portion is connected via an arm to a thermal bend actuator positioned externally of the nozzle chamber. The actuator takes the form of an upper active beam spaced apart from a lower passive beam. By spacing the active and passive beams apart, thermal bend efficiency is maximized since the passive beam cannot act as heat sink for the active beam. Upon passing a current through the active upper beam, the movable roof portion, having the nozzle opening defined therein, is caused to rotate towards a floor of the nozzle chamber, thereby ejecting through the nozzle opening. Since the nozzle opening moves with the roof portion, drop flight direction may be controlled by suitable modification of the shape of the nozzle rim. An advantage of this design is that only one face of the moving roof portion has to work against the relatively viscous ink inside the nozzle chamber. A further advantage is the minimal thermal losses achieved by spacing apart the active and passive beam members. A drawback of this design is the loss of structural rigidity in spacing apart the active and passive beam members.
The Applicant's US Publication No. 2008/0129795 (the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference) describes an inkjet nozzle comprising a nozzle chamber with a movable roof portion having a nozzle opening defined therein. The movable roof portion comprises a thermal bend actuator for moving the movable roof portion towards a floor of the chamber. Various means for improving the efficiency of the actuator are described, including the use of porous silicon dioxide for the passive layer of the actuator.
There is a need to improve upon the design of thermal bend inkjet nozzles, so as to achieve more efficient drop ejection and improved mechanical robustness. Mechanical robustness is an important factor in terms of both the operational characteristics of the inkjet nozzle and its fabrication. Fabrication requires a sequence of MEMS fabrication steps to provide a printhead integrated circuit in high overall yield.